


Change The Past

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Draco's Den's Roll-A-Drabble, Facebook: Draco's Den, Romance, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Time Turner (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21712102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Charlie is determined to change what happened.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82
Collections: Draco's Drabbles





	Change The Past

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for Draco's Den RollaDrabble August 28th - Severus/Charlie & Time Travel. Many thanks to starrnobella for looking this over.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, anything, or anything recognizable from the world of Harry Potter. I am not making any money off of this.

“I know you still have one,” Charlie said, pinning his younger brother’s girlfriend with a glare.

Hermione shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. “Charlie, I don’t think-”

“Hermione, please, I have to do this,” Charlie said. “I know you want to save him too.”

“But to go back in time?” Hermione looked unsure. “That’s a big change to be making. You don't know what could happen."

“I don’t care,” Charlie said. 

“Just don’t let me regret this,” Hermione said, reaching under her shirt and pulling out the chain around her neck. She handed over the time turner. “Be careful, Charlie… We can’t afford to lose anyone else right now.”

Charlie’s hand closed around the chain tightly. “Don’t worry, Hermione.”

* * *

Hermione had thought he was going to use the time turner to save Fred, and he was, but that wasn’t the only person that he was going to go back in time to save.

“I’m coming,” he murmured, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He had everything he needed, so the only thing to do now was to go. He began to turn the time turner, watching as it spun.

Moments later, he was standing in the Forbidden Forest. Gripping his wand tightly, he Disapparated on the spot into the castle - right where he knew Fred would be killed. He waited in an alcove, wand at the ready. He didn’t want anyone to risk seeing him now - it would mess up the timeline as he was on a side mission for the Order at this time. 

He watched as the scene unfolded before him, eyes wide. Right as Fred was about to be crushed by the wall, Charlie cast a spell at him, knocking him out of the way. Fred would be unconscious, but he would live.

Now that he knew Fred was safe, Charlie made his way to the Shrieking Shack… 

He had one more person to save.

* * *

Waiting was the hardest part. He wanted to step in so many times, but knew that he had to wait. He had to wait for Severus to give the memories to Harry… Only then could he interfere. 

Finally, Severus was giving the memories to Harry, who disappeared from the Shrieking Shack. Once Charlie was sure they were alone, he moved from the shadows to Severus's side.

"Charlie?" Severus croaked, reaching for his hand. 

"I'm here," Charlie said, leaning down and lightly brushing his lips against Severus's cool ones.

"You came back," Severus muttered before closing his eyes.

"Let's get you out of here." Taking out his supplies, Charlie set to work.


End file.
